Nostos
by Nihalrockzz
Summary: Nostos is the greek word for Return. He was said to be very powerful. He has been missing for centuries. He was forgotten by many. But he woke up to help the demigods in war. He is Lord Perseus


Snow fell to the ground in vast amounts. Zillions of snowflakes were dancing in perfect synchronization, thudding against the grounds and architectures at exactly the same angles and speeds; other times glittering snowflakes in different spots are in total disharmony as some downright plummet while others drift about in the winds, a horizontal stroke of sudden flurry here, a tilting streak of bursting velvet there. The winds, blowing in wild irregularities, are just like a whimsical conductor in firm control of a live symphony, with billions of snowflakes forming floating notes and the booming roars serving as the background music.

The snow was so thick that the school in the background was just an outline. Three demigods and satyr was battling for their lives in the clearing. And judging by the looks, they were failing miserably. Led by the Manticore, these demigods were struggling to defeat the monsters and protect the two young unclaimed demigods that hid behind them.

There was the boy, with sea green eyes and jet black hair, fighting the Manticore with a sword. He was the Poseidon's boy whose name was Clark or something. I know his name because he would have been the cause of a war between Zeus and Poseidon if not for him bringing back the Master Bolt.

Behind him there was my half-sister Thalia. She had spiky jet black hair with a face full of freckles. She was a beautiful girl if not for the scary shield in her hand. The replica of her father's shield Aegis which had the face of medusa imprinted on it. She was recently brought back to life by the magic of the Golden Fleece.

Then there was the blonde girl, Annabeth. She had beautiful princess curls and had an intimidating stormy grey eyes just like her mother. She had a celestial bronze knife in her hand.

And also the satyr. He was the one following the hunters the most when they were in the camp. He was very annoying. I remember his name as Grover. He had a reed pipe in his hand and was using it.

I decided to intervene as they were going to die. I motioned to lieutenant to signal our presence by sounding the hunting horn.

My lieutenant was Zoe Nightshade. She was tall and graceful with coppery coloured skin. She had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess .She was the daughter of the Titan Atlas and one of the Hesperides before she was exiled by her father for helping a Hercules in tricking Atlas. She gave Hercules her hair pin that transformed into Anaklusmos a.k.a. Riptide in translation. She was abandoned by Hercules after he finished his labour. Eventually, she joined the Hunters of Artemis, and became their lieutenant to get away from men like Hercules. She held a grudge against male heroes, because Hercules gave her no credit for her clever plan for him to complete his quest on Mount Othrys and abandoned her.

The Manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," Manticore said. "It cannot be—"

I gave a warning shot with my bow which sprouted an arrow from his shoulder.

He staggered backward, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where we were hiding. I motioned my hunters to take care of the spikes. Just as fast, silver arrows intercepted the thorns in mid-air and sliced them in two. I saw that the boy was astonished while the Thalia girl had a sour look on her face.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. The boy tried to swipe at him with my sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged his attack and slammed his tail into my shield, knocking him aside.

Then we came out from the woods. We were wearing silvery ski parkas and jeans, and were all armed with bows. We advanced on the manticore.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

Next to her, Thalia muttered, "Oh, wonderful."

Zoe stepped forward and asked my permission, "Permission to kill, my lady."

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

Such foolishness, I thought.

"Not so," I stepped forward and said. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." I looked at Zoe and said "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

He lunged at Annabeth and the boy, knowing they were weak and dazed.

Right as the monster was about to hit the half-bloods, a blade attached to a chain came out of the woods and hit the manticore. The manticore was thrown aside by the force of the blow.

Suddenly, a man came out of the woods.

The man was tall and had a swimmers body, that is not too muscly but enough to make him seem strong and scary. The face of the man was covered by a silver mask and a hood cast a shadow over his eyes.

The blade returned to his arms and wrapped around it. The readied the blade to fight. The sword was very unusual. Most of the sword was black. It had a red lining going through the edges and the middle.

I didn't know who he was. But the manticore seems to recognise him because he gasped and shouted, "You."

The man replied, "So you recognise my sword. Did you happen to count how many times I killed you with this blade? ".His face showed mock hurt. He continued, "You are about to meet the blade again."

With a speed not possible for a mere human, he came upon the manticore.

He feigned a blow towards the monster's legs and gave a blow to his neck with a speed rivalling Hermes or more. The monster was killed in less than three seconds.

The fight could not be called battle. It was merely an execution.

We were all shocked. I mean what we four demigods and the hunters couldn't kill, he alone killed it.

"How dare you!" one of the hunters yelled, "The monster was our prey. Who gave you the right to kill it?"

The hunters all raised their bows except two, the auburn haired girl and the girl with the tiara.

But the man didn't even acknowledge the hunters. He only had eyes on the auburn haired girl.

He removed his mask. His face was so beautiful that the girls even the hunter blushed seeing his face. He had midnight black hair and sea green eyes which were glowing with power. He had high cheekbones.

He grinned at the auburn haired girl and said "Hello, Lady Artemis. It's been a while".

Artemis returned his gesture with a smile on her face, "Hello to you too, Lord Perseus".

 **This is my first story. So there will be a lot of mistakes. And don't forget to review. And please tell the mistakes I made.**  
 **So enjoy the story.**

 **Also, I am in need of a beta. So if interested please DM me.**

 **Also, next chapter stating who he is and what he want.**

 **Signing off...**  
 **nihalrockzz.**


End file.
